pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Newman
|-| The Collector = The Collector is a menacing scientist and engineer. He collects robots, and is well-versed in robotics, maintaining a robot construction lab. At first he seemed somewhat nice and helpful, but his true nature seems to be a bit more malicious. He was later revealed to be Newman, having continued his interest in robotics, defeated Malphoid, and taken control of the Space-Balls. |-| Newman = Newman, also known by his later alias of The Collector, is a fat postal worker who was originally the nemesis of Jerry Seinfeld, and has had his designs on Elaine Benes. Newman always wanted a promotion to a higher Mailman job, and it seems he finally got one. He was last seen (as Newman) in charge of the Mail Zone on Zoniat. He’s the former boss of Malphoid and the current boss of Lester, both of whom are mail-delivering robots. Newman makes sure that all the mail gets delivered. Powers and/or Abilities As The Collector, he can not only save game, but also he has the ability to prevent others from saving their games. (Space-Balls Series: "Space-Balls") =History= On Earth Newman became a mailman in New York City on the planet Earth, where he met his nemesis, Jerry Seinfeld. He always wanted to move up within the postal service. At some point, according to Newman, Seinfeld "got what was coming to him". (Malphoid Series: "Malphoid the Mailbox Bot") He joined a group known as the Chubb Institute, who helped him to build advanced spacecraft, as well as to increase his proficiency with robotics. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") During his time there, he built an early version of Death-Bot, who was so successful it killed Newman's professor upon its first demonstration. The professor gave the robot a passing grade with his dying breath. (Prose: "Anthology") He left the planet, using a spaceship built at Chubb, looking for a new home. Traveling through space, he came upon a guy who was so fat, that he looked to Newman like a planet, floating in space. Newman landed on this Fat Guy's body, and began to settle the surface. Thus began the planet Zoniat. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") On Zoniat Newman designed and built an intricate system of highways and zones to fill his new world with, and populated it with robots. Central to Zoniat was the postal system, which delivered mail to all regions of the world. Newman was, of course, in charge of the postal system. His robots, Malphoid and Lester, delivered the mail for him, and he was a harsh taskmaster. He eventually fired Malphoid, who failed to deliver all the mail on time. (Malphoid Series: "Malphoid the Mailbox Bot") The Collector After Malphoid assembled an ancient, powerful machine and defeated his nemesis, Newman, with it, he buried the machine in a box. Newman dug up the machine and programmed it to his will, creating Tutorial Bot. He defeated and captured Malphoid with it, then went on to take over much of the world. He used the robot to enslave a group of Ape-Balls from a different planet, and developed them into an advanced, spacefaring civilization, known as the Space-Balls. After the cataclysmic final fight with Malphoid, he was scarred for life, losing his hair and much of his weight. He became even more obsessive with his robots; at some point he dubbed himself The Collector. He then designed an elaborate game, using his Space-Balls, as well as Tutorial Bot (who was secretly God Bot). He would kidnap many victims, imprison them within the Space Ball Prison ship (Exon), and leave Tutorial Bot there to help his contestants by giving them tutorials, and leading them in the direction he wanted them to go. (Space-Balls Series: "Space-Balls", "Tutorial Bot's Past") First Encounters He was first encountered by the Unknown Prisoner of the Space-Balls and his party in one of the mountains on The Fat Guy. When they noticed a crack in the cave wall, Cleaning Bot entered the crack and saw the Collector standing in the dark with a gun. Exploring the crack, Cleaning Bot managed to find some useful items without being noticed by the strange man. Soon after, the party found a base hidden in the mountains which had previously been a Space-Ball outpost but which now belonged to the Collector, who did not allow Space-Balls inside. Entering, they were assaulted by two robotic guards who were controlled by The Collector. When The Unknown Prisoner ordered Kill Bot to attack, the Collector somehow took control of Kill Bot using his activation codes and ordered him to seize The Unknown Prisoner. Furthermore, the Collector was able to counter the Unknown Prisoner's attempts to Save Game. Finally, the Unknown Prisoner submitted, and The Collector took pleasure in showing off his base and his collections to the party. He had in his collection several important robots, including Malphoid and his father, Garphoid, as well as Lester and Ringo. He allowed the party to make use of his robot-making facilities, which they did-- and thus was created SP347v2.0 Bot-- Spunkin. WARNING: Spoilers He sent them on their way, via a cannon, and as he did so he told them the true nature of the planet they were on. Or, rather, the GUY they were on-- the FAT GUY!!!! (Space-Balls Series: "Space-Balls") Spoilers end here. At some point, the Collector was encountered by Hat Kid and his friend and dog in a cave. He later locked them up in cages before they escaped. (Hat Kid Series: "The Zubat Cave") Tutorial Bot's Past image:The Collector 3d.JPG thumb right The Collector appears again! Far later, The Collector appeared at the end of one of Tutorial Bot's flashbacks to his past, raising questions about the nature of the flashbacks and the Collector. It wasn't until later that the party encountered the Collector again. They found a reanimated skelliton guarding a chip containing another of Tutorial Bot's past. It seemed that the Collector could bring dead people back to life in addition to his other abilities. They overcame the skeliton and got the chip. Unfortunately, the chip turned Tutorial Bot into a vicious killer who killed Woob-Wub. The rest of the party managed to contain Tutorial Bot, but that's it. They proceeded down the corridors, finally meeting The Collector. With a smug superiority about him, the Collector took control once again of all of the Unknown Prisoner's robots, and caused all of them-- with the exception of Tutorial Bot, who stayed behind and guarded him, and Cleaning Bot and Gun Bot-- who remained loyal to the Unknown Prisoner-- to merge into one giant, insane robot. The Collector even wrote a letter to the Unknown Prisoner through his giant robot (Which also included Malphoid and Lester). The letter read, "You've made it this far, but we'll see if you can get past my greatest creation." After a heated battle, the Unknown Prisoner managed to disarm the robot and faced the Collector. Warning: Spoilers Follow The Collector, not losing one ounce of smugness, said that the giant robot had been one of his simplest creations and that it was no great feat that the Unknown Prisoner had defeated him. Furthermore, he revealed that all the chips collected thus far containing Tutorial Bot's past were created by him and were all fictional. He then went on to reveal Tutorial Bot's real past, as well as his own: he explained how he had created Tutorial Bot and enslaved the Space-Balls. Once his story was complete, he activated Tutorial Bot's final version: God Bot. He fully intended to use it to kill the Unknown Prisoner. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") End Spoilers Death The Collector was seemingly killed in the ensuing battle by Dino and Liit, in his castle on Zoniat. The castle later collapsed. It is possible, while unlikely, that he survived.(Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") =Appearances:= :*'''''Seinfeld (TV show) - Where Newman originated. He was originally the nemesis of Jerry Seinfeld. *''“Malphoid: The Mailbox-Bot”'' - Was Malphoid's boss. Handed him assignments, while being a bit sneaky. *''"Malphoid: Fired!"'' - Now that Malphoid's working for a rival mail company, Newman is his enemy. *''"Tutorial Bot's Past"'' - Plays a role in the backstory, specifically the creation of Tutorial Bot. =See Also= *Back to characters Characters Back to characters Category:Zoniat Category:Seinfeld Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mad Scientists Category:Newman Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Space-Balls Series Characters Category:Malphoid Series Characters